leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vi/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * A fully charged will deal double damage. It's great for catching and finishing off fleeing enemies. * does full damage to anyone caught in the shockwave. Use it on minions in lane to harass enemy champions behind them or to safely last hit minions. * is a powerful initiation tool, just remember not to get too far ahead of the rest of your team. ;Playing Against * A fully charged deals double damage. If you see start to charge you should back off or try to dodge it. * will your Armor and gain Attack Speed if she manages to hit you three times in a row. Try not to engage in extended brawls with her. * cannot be stopped while using her . Remember to save your displacement effects until after she's done charging. Tricks ;Ability Usage * You can use while charging . If timed well, you can even in mid-air. Use this combo to surprise fleeing enemies. * Using a fully-charged followed by is an extremely effective way to clear entire minion waves. * will deal its damage in a 600 unit range cone behind target. ** However, be careful when using to harras your lane opponent, as 's mana pool will be quickly drained. * When using , will knock aside enemies on the way to her target. ** is immune to crowd control during her charge, but can still be targeted and killed. * can be used to dash to enemy champions through walls. Use this to your advantage when planning a gank. * For maximum damage, can bypass the armor resistance granted by proccing first, significantly increasing its damage output on targets that are tanky enough to otherwise withstand it. Ideally, one can initiate with , quickly apply the passive with a couple of auto attacks and/or , then when the target attempts to flee, using to chase. If necessary, and if the skill is ranked high enough, this will allow for a second casting of , making this combo exceptionally deadly to take out even very tanky targets. * There are two common ways to lead into any engagement, which is with either or . While leading with will maximize damage more and is typically better for early-game ganks, this also removes it as an escape tool, should a gank go wrong for any reason. Leading with carries the benefit of not being able to miss most of the time (becoming untargetable will still cancel it outright), and if unneeded for gap-closing or damage output, is a reliable escape skill if Vi ends up in a bad situation, or simply needs to leave the area quickly (such as during assassination of a back-line during a teamfight). * fits the role of bruiser very well and is most commonly played as a semi-tank. Abusing your would be a good harassing as it closes the gap between you and your enemies. Be careful about using this ability as has no other escape mechanisms once is on cooldown. * Because does 75% of the ability's damage to enemies between Vi and her target and knocks them aside, try to hit as many champions on the way to the target as possible. * can be used to dash over almost any wall in the jungle. You can dash over walls to gank unsuspecting players, or, with some right warding, easily catch the enemy jungler off guard. Using will also allow to reach her jungle camps faster. * will place behind the target enemy. Follow up with a quick to knock the enemy back into your team. * can deal a great amounts of damage in the early game and damage enemy champions from a safe distance and even drive them out of lane. ** Excessive use of can lead to a mana starvation. * Using at the right angle can give you a kill when an enemy champion is behind your target. * can help you destroy turrets faster as it resets your auto attack timer. * A good idea when ganking is to save your until a target has used their escapes or untargetable abilities, as these stop (e.g. After they use or 's ) ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage is commonly built as an attack damage bruiser or off-tank mixing offensive and defensive items. Items that provide a mixture of both offensive and defensive stats, are typical for . * can benefit from a wide selection of boots. ** or are viable choices for obvious reasons; both offer resistances and either Tenacity or reduced damage from auto attacks, respectively. ** offer Vi relatively cheap attack speed, which allows her to stack faster, which further augments her attack speed. ** offer cooldown reduction, allowing to use abilities more often, while also making charge faster, as well as her summoner spells. ** are especially useful on for reducing the slow on . ** If going jungle or mid, Vi can also use . This allow her to travel the map extremely fast. * The proc from goes well together with , so it is advised to build either or . ** is a more offensive choice here, as it also gives attack damage, attack speed and critical strike chance. The movement speed increase and proc also make chasing easier. ** is more defensive, as it offers a large quantity armor. The area damage from the proc, combined with causes massive AoE damage. This is more recommended against a heavy AD team. Cooldown reduction and the Spellblade passive's AoE slow both improve 's usage frequency and damage dramatically. * and offer large quantities of health for relatively low prices, but lack boosts to resistance stats. ** Items like , , and all offer significant health boosts, while also giving substantial resistance stat boosts. All of these items are appropriate choices for when building as a durable jungler or solo laner. * has great synergy with Vi's burst combo, allowing her to apply a full set of stacks with and . It also greatly synergizes with armor reduction, reducing the enemies armor by 40% total. This will greatly improve both your damage, and physical damage dealt by your teammates to the target. * has no natural health sustain, so investing in large quantities of damage and life steal can form a viable carry build. Both and have high attack damage and substantial life steal, and are great offensive items for . All life steal can synergize with Vi's ability to shred armor, as life steal returns HP based on the actual damage dealt to a target after damage reduction has been applied. ** can help clear waves if she is building as a bruiser. The health also makes her tankier. Beware, this type of Hydra should be purchased when Vi has bonus HP. * Items like and provide a reliable amount of attack damage while also granting a decent amount of magic resistance. The former is recommended for protection against burst, and the latter for protection against crowd control (especially ones which Tenacity cannot reduce, such as suppression). * Getting some cooldown reduction helps clear jungle camps faster with more charges and gank more frequently with . ** More late game options are , , . ** is a good item for aggressive playstyle, as it will allow you to die once in a team fight. As is a great initiator, she's likely to be focused down quite fast. Getting a will allow you get back in the fight. ** is an excellent item on . The health, armor, and the passive is great on . It can be used to tank damage or to chase down an enemy. It is also cheap. ** is also a good item on . The health and the passive helps to tank burst damage. Not to mention, since build items, the extra base damage will improve. The shield will also save if she is in trouble. * is an attack damage caster but items that grant increased attack speed will greatly improve her effectiveness moreso than most other attack damage casters because will proc faster and overall damage will increase. ** is an option on an on-hit based Vi. She can deal a surprising amount of anti-tank burst damage with its active after triggering 's passive in a combo. ** is a great item for attack speed, as it also provides magic resist and a decent on-hit effect. * Since has two auto-attack timer resets with , Vi functions well with on-hit effects, as she can proc the same effect 4 times in one combo. ** and 's on-hit effects tack on damage to her burst combo. * In the jungle, is the best for Vi, due to the extra damage, and it works well with her ratios. ** can also be used. It makes Vi tankier during mid and late game. But be wary that by purchasing , Vi sacrifices her damage potential, and she isn't all that great as a full tank, when compared to an actual tank champion, due to her lack of constant CC and utility. However, this enchantment can be used if Vi is behind or if she is being constantly counter-jungled, although it's an equally good option if Vi is ahead if her team is in need of a tank and no other champion on the team can effectively build tanky. ;Countering * relies heavily on crowd control to win 1v1 fights or 3v3 fights. She can easily disrupt enemy lines with her ult, and this will give her teammates enough time to back her up. Scattering is a good way to prevent from knocking you aside or dealing massive damage with . * Since has no other natural way of sticking to enemies after she has used and , save your crowd controls or escapes until after she has consumed these abilities, especially since makes her immune to crowd controls as it is being cast. * As is a powerful bruiser, making sure to pin her down and not letting her get the core items she needs would give you an advantage against her team as she would be too soft to initiate and her damage output would be very low. * Not letting Vi proc is crucial for lane control and poke, so watching out and avoiding a Vault Break can often decide the fate of a skirmish (being CC, a Denting Blows stack and gap closer). * Early game can easily be pushed out of lane by controlling her shield procs and attacking after it expires if she uses to farm. * As a jungler, one of 's biggest strengths is her ability to win 1v1 duels thanks to her and her ability to punish tank junglers with her . Therefore, avoid playing tank based junglers like , , and . It could be even worse if she builds & . * Avoid using or any blink abilities like & and even dashes like or while is still charging in with . * can actually be countered by becoming untargetable before the ultimate hits. Champions who have abilities that can make themselves untargetable are thus, good options to use against Vi. Examples include with his / , with his , and with his (this latter requires nearby enemy targets). can also make a champion untargetable, and thus is a great option for any AP champion, to counter Vi's ultimate. ** In addition, is countered by spellshields such as and . ** Keep in mind that will prevent your champion from being knocked up by . Category:Champion strategies Category:Vi de:Vi/Strategie